The invention is directed to improvements in a fuel injection pump having a distributor which is axially displaced to determined the rate of fuel delivery. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind (such as German Pat. No. 1 303 637) the pump distributor is displaced axially by a mechanical rpm regulator for the purpose of determining the amount of fuel delivered, while for the purpose of the adjustment of the onset of the injection, the distributor can be rotated during the longitudinal displacement in relationship to the drive shaft. This apparatus is comparatively wasteful in actual regulation and further disadvantageous in that, because of the rigid arrangement of the regulating or control mechanisms, it is not possible to achieve the precise adjustment to the demands of the combustion engine manufacturers as is desired for, among other things, reductions in the engine noise, in fuel consumption and in emissions content of the exhaust gases.